Collide
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: HieiOC One-shot


Everything about her drove him crazy, her hair, her lips, her nose, her pale skin, her body, every quirk she had from biting her bottom lip to when she was nervous to kissing him at the strangest of times.

He was to put it simply much like a heroin addict, and instead of heroin he craved her…scratch that he _needed_ her. He was addicted to her scent, her taste, her eyes, the way she moved, and her voice. He would kill a thousand men just to see her smiling.

Bottom line….he loved her with every cell in his being….

Bottom line….she was almost dead.

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shining through**_

His once emotionless ruby red eyes glittered with worry and were ringed with black from lack of sleep. He blamed himself for what happened to the black haired beauty. If he had been stronger he could have senced the attack headed her way, and he could of saved her…..but he didn't.

"Stop blaming yourself Hiei…Ai would hate seeing you like this and you know it…here I brought you this…just eat it, if not for me then for her." The red head exited the room.

Secretly he was a little jealous Hiei had not even glanced at him, during his prep talk. His eyes never left Ai's face….but then again, he could understand it….whether or not Hiei would admit it, he absolutely adored the girl….it would kill him if she were to die.

He took back what he said earlier…he prayed she woke up, for Hiei's sake.

_**Your barely waking and im tangled up in you, yeah**_

_**Im open, your closed where I follow you'll go.**_

Her heartbeat dropped and he quickly was on his feet, just as three docters ran in. He snarled as they tried to push him out.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" One of them shouted, and he was dragged out and he growled loudly as he was thrown into one of the chairs, and the door to her room was shut.

Hiei's body collided with the door, just as the three other people on his team arrived with Koenma. They were all stunned at what happened next.

Hiei slumped to the floor, his back resting against the hospital door. One of his bandaged arms supported his body and his claws dug into the tile, supporting his body weight. His body shook in silent submission, as he broke down and tear gems littered the tile.

Kurama and Yusuke were the first to recover and quickly attended there fallen friend. Yusuke slung his arm around the fire demon.

"She'll be OK Hiei….insult Kuwabara or something…be strong for her." Yusuke attempted to comfort Hiei.

"Leave…..especially Kuwabara." Yusuke smiled slightly at Hiei's response before he and Kurama ushered everyone out.

_**I worry I wont see your face**_

_**Light up again**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.**_

"Shes stable again…now its up to her whether she will-" The doctor just gave up, Hiei was already past him and sitting beside her bed, his head resting next to her hand.

The doctor shook his head slightly and left to go check on his other patients.

Hiei heard a small groan, and looked up at her face, completely attentive and praying it wasn't his imagination. Her face twitched slightly.

Her lips parted and another small groan escaped her. Her head lulled to one side slightly.

"Hi……ei…." She groaned lightly, and her beautiful blues blinked a couple of times, before they stayed open and locked with excited and relieved crimsons.

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**I somehow find you and I collide.**_

Before she could register what happened, Hiei was on top of her, softly kissing every inch of her face that he possibly could. Her forehead, along her cheek bone, jaw line, eye lids. His hands roamed shamelessly up and down her body……and finally he kissed her lips.

He put his entire being into that one kiss, and she returned the favor.

Hiei had never felt so happy until now. Just knowing she was OK, was enough to completely overide his senses with happiness and relief.

Hiei moved behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her torso, and she leaned back into his chest just as a nurse walked in the door.

_**Im quiet you know**_

_**You make a first impression**_

_**I find im scared to know**_

_**Im always on your mind.**_

The snarl he gave the nurse was so deep and fierce, she wondered if this was the same man that had been crying not an hour ago, she dropped the clipboard and took off running to get a docter…there was no way in hell she was going back in there.

Hiei buried his nose in her hair.

"Hiei….I feel so……weak…." She whimpered slightly, Hiei closed his eyes enjoying her smell.

"Let me mark you…it will transfer my energy into you." Hiei answered her without hesitattion.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the stars refuse to shine.**_

_**Out of the back you fall in time**_

_**I somehow find you and I collide**_

He lowered his head to her earlobe nipping and kissing it softly before ravishing her neck, followed by her shoulder blade and then back up again.

He was so alone without her and she knew it, he worshipped her body, and gripped her tightly as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

She moaned softly, and he heard her heartbeat increase, and her spirit energy levels return to normal on all the machines.

He pulled away from her neck, with half lidded eyes and lapped up the blood from the puncture wounds, slowly and sensually, just so he could taste her for that much longer.

_**Even the best fall down some time**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind **_

_**You finally find you and I collide.**_

Ai signed the last piece of paperwork and walked through the hospital doors. She immediately headed towards Koenmas palace, only to find Koenma giving his team some kind of important talk…any other day Ai would of waited patiently for him to finish because that was Ai's personality but….no not today.

Her fingers coiled around the forbidden childs wrist, and she dragged him up the stairs into there room, shut the door and pushed him into it.

She started at his lips, and stayed there for quite awhile, with Hieis arms wrapped tightly around her, pressing her body against his. She grabbed the bottom of his tank top, and ripped it over his head.Her lips trailed down his pale neck, licking, sucking, and brushing her teeth along the sensitive flesh.

They dug deep into his shoulder blade and Hiei groaned, his bandaged arms groping her chest, causing his mate to moan back. She retracted her fangs, which were covered in his blood.

"I love you…..Hiei" She panted out of breath.

"I love you to."

There clothes hit the floor like rain and sooner then not they were on the bed, panting totally and completely exhausted.

Hiei held her like a precious object and bit and licked her mating mark, as a sign of his affection, she fell asleep in his arms, and Hiei joined her soon after. A smile present on his pale face.

**_You finally find you and I collide_**

**_You finally find you and I collide_**


End file.
